Number Days
Number Days Sim Date 'is a dating simulation game made by Pacthesis. Released on December 1, 2012. 'Synopsis A girl named Evelyn gets stuck with 5 other people in an amusement park called "Pactheland". Going around the park and hanging with the other guys sure is fun, but the things they do have limits since their phone's battery life seem to correlate with their energy and, they have these weird numbers displayed in their phone that change whenever someone does anything. They've also been receiving these weird messages that say that their time will be over when their number reaches zero, and one giving them a clue on what's going on. 'Characters' Evelyn (Renameble) : The player character. A girl with Dark hair, and Deep Brown eyes. Thane Upton : A boy with Blond hair, and Light Blue eyes. He is smart, but can be rather cold. Sort of a nerd, but cares deeply for Evelyn and the other characters. : Likes: Portable Game, Funnel Cake, Dog Tags, Burger, Hand Fan, Beach Ball Spencer Huff : A boy with Reddish Brown hair, and Gray eyes. He is standoffish and rude at first, but will warm up to the player. : Likes: Hand Fan, Pizza, Ice Cream, Dog Tags, MP3 Player Bryce Greenfield : A tall boy with Dark Brown hair, and Forrest Green eyes. He is very sweet and gentle. : Likes: MP3 player, Funnel Cake, Hamburger, Pizza, Ice Cream, Suncream Lena Regan : A girl with Blond Hair, and Blue eyes. She is very shy and has a fear of tall people. : Likes: Sunglasses, Cashy Plush, Sunscreen, Funnel Cake, Beach ball Arlo Thorn : A boy with Red hair, and Light Brown eyes. He is a sweet and outgoing fellow with a secret past. : Likes: Cashy Plush, Beach Ball, Portable Game, Dog Tags, Sunglasses Other Characters Cashy : A robot that gives you money in exchange for some of your battery life. Chrissy : One of Evelyn's friends. A girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Nicole : One of Evelyn's friends. A girl with dark hair and skin, and brown eyes. : Cheat Codes Codes: asdfghjkl – Infinite items (Get this by collecting all the pennies and having them pressed) *WARNING* Since buying items can make your numbers rise or fall, expiring can be more likely in this case. allmyfeels – infinite battery life (Get this by collecting all the pictures) *WARNING* This cheat makes expiring more likely since you don’t have to charge your phone/can’t charge your phone, ensuring that your days will stay at low numbers. tallyhomofo – infinite money Screws: * Roller Coaster (on the back-most seat) * Carousel (at the bottom of the green section) * Cinema (under the arm of the statue of Mr. AntiTouch) * Arcade (on the wall beside the left window) * Pool Shack (on the ground near the edge of the pool) * Cafe (a little above the leftmost chair) Pennies: * Pool (inside the pink floater ring) * Outside the movie house * Pool Shack (on the left chair) * Arcade (at the bottom of the gumball machine) * Gift Shop (on top of the purple shelf) * Front Gate (on the right side of the gate) * Cafe (on top of the salt shaker) Stickers: 1. Coffee-kun: New Rule of Thumb– Keep your phone to yourself -After you meet Arlo, go to the cafe and view the cut scene with Bryce and Arlo. 2. Alix: See a cutscene of Spencer and Thane fighting over you outside the gift shop. *Hung out with both boys.* 3. Terry: Win the bet at the arcade (bet on Lena to win) 4. Chill with everyone at the pool. 5. Mr. Toko: Sit with everyone at the roller coaster. 6. Maximilian: Cut-scene with Bryce and Lena at the carousel 7. Xolga: Ride on the ferris wheel with everyone 8. Mr. Anti-Touch: Sit at both front and back seats at the theater Photos: 1 – When you enter the park (automatically there) 2 – Hang Out with Spencer 3 – Hang Out with Thane 4 – Get pool passes and “Watch Thane and Spencer fight”. 5 – Hang Out with Bryce 6 – Get pool passes and “Chill with Bryce” 7 – Get pool passes and hang out with Lena 8 – Hang Out with Lena 9 – Hang Out with Arlo 10 – Get pool passes and hang out with Arlo Endings * This game has 8 Endings and the ending you get depends on who you engage in a relationship with. When characters expire, they will confess their feelings if you had hung out with them. Otherwise they will simply leave. If you told an expiring character that you loved them or wanted to be with them once you enter the real world but then do the same for another, the more recently expired character is the one you will end with. *# Ending 01: Traveler - Expire without falling in love or hanging out with anyone. *# Ending 02: Vagabond - Fall in love with and hang out with Thane. When he expires, tell him you are okay with him waiting for you in the real world. Expire or get 100 Happy Points to end the game with Thane. *# Ending 03: Masquerader - Fall in love with and hang out with Spencer. When he expires, tell him you also want to be with him. Expire or get 100 Happy Points to end the game with Spencer. *# Ending 04: Journeyman - Fall in love with and hang out with Bryce. When he expires, tell him you also want to be with him. Expire or get 100 Happy Points to end the game with Bryce. *# Ending 05: Hermit - Fall in love with and hang out with Lena. When she expires, tell her that you love her. Expire or get 100 Happy Points to end the game with Lena. *# Ending 06: Prince - Fall in love with and hang out with Arlo. When you get 100 Happy Points on your phone, tell Arlo you want to stay with him. *# Ending 07: Roots - Fall in love with and hang out with Arlo. When you get 100 Happy Points on your phone, tell Arlo you want to go home. *# Ending 08: Everyday - Don't fall in love or hang out with anyone and get 100 Happy Points. Trivia * Spencer Huff appears in the game Star Days as a friend of the protagonist Tara in the "Phoenix" ending of that game. He mentions going to hang out with the other characters from Number Days, referring to them as his friends from "out of town".